


It had just began.

by liahtheliah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kinoshita Hizashi, Alpha Narita Kazuhito, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Asexual Shimizu Kiyoko, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Kuroo Tetsurou, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Bisexual Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara is a Good Friend, Gay Disaster Ennoshita Chikara, Gen, Genderfluid Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Insecure Azumane Asahi, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pining Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke is a Good Friend, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Trans Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liahtheliah/pseuds/liahtheliah
Summary: The fic I've always wanted to read, but no one wrote.orThe aftermatch of how Asahi and Noya's fight affected the team and their surroundings.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Mentions of Kinoshita Hizashi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. The following week.

The sounds coming from his window were not natural, it was like knocking... A faint smell of vanilla reached his nostrils and Daichi got up immediately looking at the balcony and seeing Koushi staring right at him with a gigantic smile tainting his lips.

“Suga, what the hell?!” Sawamura asked, getting out of his bed and opening the balcony door, the small boy, covered in leaves stepped in and coughed. “How did you get up here? It’s the second floor!”

“Relax Daichi! I climbed the tree beside your house and jumped in, I’m fine.” Said the omega glancing at his reflection on the mirror and shaking the leaves off of himself and smiling wildly again. “I came to wake you up! It’s your first day as a third-year and captain of the team, how are you feeling?”

“Never. And I repeat. Never climb that tree again, just press the damn doorbell!” He said then sighted as Sugawara sat down on his bed sniffing the smell of the alpha, cedarwood. “Am I late?” Suga shook his head as in saying no. “Do you want to have breakfast with me?”

“Can I?” Daichi nodded and went to change into his uniform. “I’ll just wait here so we can eat together, okay?”

-

It was 6 am and Asahi was already at the gate, he didn’t have the courage to go to the club room and risk meeting up with his teammates, so he decided to go inside the school and wait in his classroom. Quitting volleyball probably would have been the best choice. Getting blocked altogether hurts. Not being able to bring your team to beat Date Tech hurt. Failing the little omega hurt. The team didn’t need an Ace who got all of his spikes blocked, they’d be fine without him.

The alpha turned on his heels and let out a deep breath he didn’t even know he was holding when he smelled cinnamon and saw Nishinoya standing there. 

Asahi froze on his place but quickly made his way out of there ending up brushing his shoulder against the younger boy as he entered the school building.

-

“Nishinoya!” Sugawara called the younger boy from afar, he and Daichi had just gotten here. “What are you doing here? Aren’t you suspended?”

“I am, I just came in to uh, see Kiyoko-san, I guess she isn’t here so I am leaving… good to see you guys though.” He said putting his hands in his pockets, turning on his heels and leaving.

“Bye… how weird… he knows Kiyoko-san only gets here by 7 o’clock.” Murmured the omega quietly, pouting right after, he could smell the guilt in the sweet cinnamon scent the younger omega let out. “Do you think he is going to be fine?”

“I don’t know, Suga… I just want everything to be fine…” Daichi took the club room keys and went with Koushi to open it. They were just getting ready to go upstairs when they saw what looked like a first-year wanting to apply for the club, he smelled of rosewood.

“Hey! Are you a first-year?” Suga shouted at the boy who was kinda startled by the sudden noise. The boy nodded and ran a little to get close to them. “Hello! I’m Sugawara Koushi, third-year, and vice-captain of the volleyball team. I’m an omega by the way.”

“My name is Kageyama Tobio, a first-year setter, I came from Kitagawa Daichi Junior and I’m an alpha.” He bowed a little. “I’d like to apply for the club.”

“I am Sawamura Daichi, I’m the captain, an alpha. I’ll open the club room and Suga’ll go and open the gym for you to do the solo try-outs.” He smiled softly and handed the keys to the gym to Koushi before going upstairs.

“So, Kitagawa Daichi, huh? Your setters are usually pretty famous, were you fond of Oikawa Tooru?” Koushi asked as he opened the doors to the gym. 

“Uh, he was my senior on the team, he taught me everything I know.” Said the alpha following the omega around. 

“Oh, so you must be good then, I’ll work hard then can’t lose to a first-year.” He then smiled brightly and put his hands on his hips. “Will you help me set the net up?”

“Leave it to me!” A third voice came in between the setters a really faint smell of musk oil accompanied it. Suga’s smile got even bigger if that’s possible.

“Tanaka! Good to see you! This is Kageyama, first-year alpha.” He presented the younger boy as he opened the door where the net and the balls were kept. “Kageyama, this is Ryuunosuke Tanaka, our expert at sharp-angled spikes, he’s a beta.”

“You can call me Tanaka-senpai, I’ll help you set up the net.”

-

After they finished, it didn’t take long for the rest of the team to get there and be presented to the first-year. They set up the net and began the tryouts for Kageyama when another person got there along with a sweet smell of fresh oranges.

“You! W-why are you here?!” the source of the scent yelled pointing at Kageyama. 

“Do you know him?” Koushi asked the younger alpha, who was about to say no until he remembered the orange locks.

“Oh, the small fry from last year…” He said making the red hair cringe and realize they were not alone. He bowed fast as in apologizing for the fuss he caused.

"My name is Hinata Shouyou, I'm an omega and I want to apply for the club." He said blushing lightly, Tanaka got closer to the boy inspecting him from head to toe with an intimidating gaze painting his face.

"What's your position?" Daichi asked and walked to the boy pulling Tanaka away from him. “I’m Sawamura Daichi, captain, and wing spiker.”

“Uh, I don’t really have that settled, I mean, my old school didn’t have a volleyball club, I was the only member… but I really like to spike the ball!” he said in a really passionate voice. Both the captains took a quick glance at each other before laughing a little and looking at the younger omega.

“Well, let’s at least take a look at your skills, did you see any other first year? If we are going to start the try-outs, at least let it be for all of the newbies.” Said the captain, going to the gym door and checking to see if there were any first-years willing to join the club. He spotted two young males that seemed like they were coming to the gym. From afar Daichi couldn’t tell their scents apart.

“Seems like we’re having a lot of fresh meat this year, don’t we Daichi?” Koushi got close to him and put his hand on the older’s shoulder. “I hope we can get to nationals this time…”

“That’s what we came here to do. Everything will turn out just fine, you’ll see.”

-

Yuu was laying on his bed, his grandfather was out for groceries and he had the house for himself.

Needless to say, he was facing the ceiling and thinking about Asahi. His obvious crush on the alpha wouldn’t let his mind alone, but aside from that, their fight in the last spring is what keeps himself from taking a nap, as he usually would.

Why did Asahi give up on the team? Why did he say it was his fault when it clearly wasn’t? Why did it hurt so much when those words spilled from his mouth? 

It doesn’t matter. While Asahi stays out of the team then so will he. 

The omega gets up and storms to the kitchen thinking about finding himself some fruit to eat before beginning to train a little bit more.


	2. After class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it took me so long to update, but here I am with another chapter!  
> Kind reminder that English is not my first language, so be kind please  
> Hope you enjoy!

The teacher announces the end of the class, the clock strikes 3:15 pm and Sugawara is right beside Sawamura’s table. 

“Gosh! Suga, you gotta stop scaring me like this!” the said omega just laughs it off. “I swear, one day I’m going to have a heart attack.”

“I know! But it’s really funny and I’m excited about practice today! The first-years seem promising, but I’m a little worried about losing my position to Kageyama.” the grey-haired boy said pouting and grabbing his bag. “I’ll go fetch Asa- ...I’ll go ahead… you can meet me at the gym…”

It was heart-wrenching seeing the omega’s smile die so quickly, Daichi grabbed his hand and shot him a soft smile trying to not let Suga be disheartened by their missing friend, the said boy smiled back at him and released his hand running out of the classroom. 

The alpha got up from his seat and gathered his materials before leaving the classroom walking slowly.

-

By the time they finished practice, it was already 6:35 pm. Hinata and Kageyama wanted to stay and practice more, but Daichi said no and they had to obey, going to the clubroom to get changed. Takeda-sensei, the counselor teacher of the club, told the boys they were going to have a practice match against Aobajohsai in about a month so they had to be prepared.

“I don’t want anybody late tomorrow ‘cause we’re gonna begin real training, you heard me Hinata?” said Daichi changing into his school uniform. The omega nodded and apologized for being late that morning with a quick bowing of his head. “If you have any questions let me know, until then you’re good to go home!”

A quick chant of “yes sir!”s rolled through the room, and soon they were ready to go home. Sugawara closed the club room and followed Daichi down the metal stairs making their way to the school gates.

“So…” Koushi started. “Aside from Kageyama, our little genius setter, did any of the newbies get your attention?” The word seemed to roll out of his tongue in a malicious tone. “ Was it the omega or the beta?”

“None of them, it’s not like I’m looking for a relationship at the moment.” said the captain walking straight to the Sakanoshita Shop at the end of the street. “And besides, I’m not into people younger than me.”

“Oh Daichi, come on! Two years is nothing!” the omega complained watching as the alpha shrugged his shoulders. “Well, I sure found Kageyama pretty interesting.”

You could say something bubbled up inside Daichi as he heard that, what was so interesting about that guy? That alpha and his stupid ability were practically stealing Suga’s place on the court.

“What’s so good about him anyway? You haven’t stopped talking about him all day…” It slipped off Daichi’s tongue as they entered the little shop. Suga looked at his captain looking dumbfounded. “What? I just stated facts, If I were you I’d be really pissed.”

“Of course I am not happy about him being better than me in-game sense and stuff, but I want our school to go somewhere… and if that alpha is our ticket to nationals then so be it. God, Daichi I don’t know what’s gotten into you.” He said making his way to one of the shelves on the corner of the shop to get some meat buns.

“Oh, captain.” Daichi turned around to find Kinoshita and Narita. They were holding hands, and Narita had a paper bag on his left. Both alphas had already been dating when entered high school, it wasn’t common for two alphas to date, but Dachi and the others grew into it.

“Hi guys, heading home?” He asked, grabbing a bag of meat buns the shop owner tossed him.

“Yeah, we wanted to apologize again, for that time, we didn’t have the time during the day, so yeah.” Said Kinoshita with a soft-spoken voice, he must be talking about the time when Narita and Kinoshita triggered each other’s ruts in the middle of a match. It was big trouble for Karasuno and the school had to apologize in regards of the students.

“No-, please don’t blame yourselves, I know it’s uncontrollable, there’s no need to apologize, just be more careful next time.” he said, remembering the old captain’s words.

“Yeah, you’re right, again, no wonder they chose you as captain,” said Narita laughing a little and grabbing his boyfriend’s hand. “Well, we gotta go now, the class representative said there’s going to be a pop quiz tomorrow, bye Sawamura-san, Sugawara-san”

They waved and walked toward the cashier, Daichi turned around only to bump into Suga not noticing he was there. The third-years laughed it off and the omega handed Daichi one of the meat buns.

They bought their drinks and said their goodbyes while drifting of the way to their houses.

-

As soon as Asahi got home he buried his face onto a pillow and screamed as hard as he could, his mother asked if he was okay from the other side of the door, but he said it was fine and turned to face his cellphone, which showed the 27 missing calls from him, from Yuu.

Nishinoya had once screamed at his face: “What kind of alpha runs away from their problems like you do? What kind of alpha would be phased by such little things as you are?”.

He was right.

Azumane Asahi was a failure as an alpha.

He had been all his life. He was afraid of the dark, of bugs, of scary people and of many other things. He didn’t like it when people spoke loudly or when they pointed out his fears. He didn’t like to be an alpha.

So it was because he was also human, that he gathered all the courage that he had and decided enough was enough. Asahi took his phone and dialed Yuu’s number.

Except he couldn’t call him, he couldn’t just do it.

Tears immediately fell down staining his cheeks as he thought that Nishinoya probably had given up on him and would never pick up the phone if the alpha called. But at that moment, a picture of the said boy popped up on Asahi’s phone screen, warning him that he was getting a call from Yuu. Once more he was really tempted to hang up before he picked up and slowly put the phone by his ear.

“Asahi-san…” after a moment of silence the omega spoke first as he noticed the alpha had picked up the phone after many missed calls.

“Y-yes...Nishinoya…?” he asked reluctantly, the omega’s family name leaving his tongue in a hurt tone.

“You picked up… I can’t believe it, I… missed you,” he said in a low voice as if he didn’t mean to say it. “Why- what were you thinking!?” he snapped, scarring Azumane in the process. “You didn’t show up to practice today… again…”

“Noya, you… have you been watching me? You’re not supposed to come to school…” the alpha apprehended the younger, careful with his words as all he didn’t want was to piss Noya out.

“I have- I didn’t mean to... I just wanted to know why... don’t change the subject, please.” and obviously there was a lump stuck in Asahi’s throat, he tried to swallow, but it just made it even more difficult to breathe.

“I don’t think the team needs such a fragile alpha. It’s not like I’m going to be able to bring them victory. If anyone should be the ace it should be Tanaka, he is good at what he does and you know it..” he heard the omega going silent for a while, all Azumane could hear were the soft breaths coming from the other as he himself tried not to cry. “I’m no match for Date Tech’s blockers or any other schools, Karasuno deserves better.”

“Asahi-san,” said Yuu. “You are the most idiotic, stupid, and selfless person I have ever met in my whole life- how can you say something like that when I’m not there to punch you?!”

“What?”

“Azumane Asahi-san,” Noya said slowly. “You are human. It is just natural that you make mistakes, you- it was my fault we lost.”

“You know it wasn’t, it was me who kept getting blocked…”

“Yeah, but it was me who couldn’t receive the ball after it was blocked.”

“You know it doesn’t matter now… whether it was me or you, I’m not getting back to the team while I can’t even strike past the blockers, Karasuno deserves better, and I heard they got a new player that might be able to do it, so they don’t need me, nobody needs a broken ace.”

“Well while you don’t get back to the team I’m not going back either!”

“You’re wasting so much potential, you are the best libero in the prefecture, how come you are doing this to yourself?”

“It’s because playing without you on the court doesn’t make any sense to me!” 

“...”

Silence.

Both boys stayed silent for a while, rearranging their thoughts and processing what was just said.

“Yuu, I don’t think we should talk about this now… I’m going to hang up.”

“Asahi-san, wait! Please listen to me!” he pleaded, his voice sounded broken as if he was going to cry right there.

“Goodbye Nishinoya-kun.” was the last thing he said before hanging up the call and throwing his phone at the wall and letting his tears stream down his cheeks.

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
